dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Hamilton
Zach Hamilton is a Character in Season Eight of the Showtime series DEXTER. He is the son of Ed Hamilton, a rich "friend" of the Miami Metro Police Department. A young budding Serial Killer, he killed a woman named Norma Rivera in an attempt to stop his father's affairs, which were ultimately hurting his own mother. Troubled by the continuing urges, Dexter Morgan takes Zach under his wing and begins teaching him the Code of Harry in hopes that he can provide the necessary lessons that can make Zach like he is, and prevent him from being caught. Appearance Zach is a young Caucasian male with midlength combed brown hair and green eyes. He's shown to be fairly pale, tall, and clean-shaven with a fit, athletic frame. His shown attire is that of a rich prep, a buttoned pink shirt with flannel shorts and shoes. His kill attire is similar to Dexter's, a tight dark black longsleeved shirt complete with dark pants and shoes, along with black gloves. Personality Zach is an eerie yet inquisitive youth, who immediately inserts himself into the questioning of his father by detectives involving the death of a woman he was sleeping with. When he approached, he had a gaze that suggested concern of what his father might say or what the police know...suggesting that he in fact killed the girl or had some involvement. He later approaches Dexter, who was on scene, questioning him about his knowledge and analysis involving the crime scene...potentially trying to learn what they know. In reality, he is a psychopath whose murderous impulses have developed under unknown circumstances. He is vastly endorsed in the s ight of blood, taking pictures of crime scenes and "touching up" the photos to breathe more life into his "art". When he kills someone, he describes the feeling as a heavy weight being lifted off his chest and feels that he finally has control over something. Unfortunately, his urges are somewhat chaotic. While his tutor Dexter Morgan grew up from his early childhood with Harry by his side, Zach is a young man having only just met a teacher. His psychopathic instincts have sewn themselves deep in his mind, making his urge to kill intensely strong and potentially stronger than his own willpower. Plot 'Season Eight' Death After Dexter returns home from a romantic encounter with Hannah McKay, he discovers Zach slumped back in his chair with his eyes open and motionless. A song is playing in the background from a phone, Make Your Own Kind of Music, while Dexter approaches the body and spins the chair, revealing that the back of his head has been removed, with his brain cut open and a portion excised. Zach's body was wrapped in black plastic, kept intact and dropped into the sea while Dexter was out on the Slice of Life. Victims *'Norma Rivera' *'Shaun Decker' Attempted *'Ed Hamilton' Trivia *Zach is officially Dexter's third disciple, the first two being Miguel Prado (whom he later killed) and Lumen Pierce (who retired from killing). *He may be the youngest psychopath on the series, next to Jeremy Downs. *While Dexter feels he's nothing like Zach, they are fairly similar in physique and interests. Zach's appearance also somewhat mirrors Dexter's, though at a much younger age, and somewhat makes him like Peter Thorton, who became the "Dark Echo" of Dexter. *Zach is one of the few characters dumped in the ocean who were not killed by Dexter or by anyone affiliated with him. The act of dumping him was to get rid of the body, avoiding another investigation into The Brain Surgeon and removing evidence of him being left at Dexter's house. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Attempted Victims Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Budding serial killers Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Characters killed by the Brain Surgeon